


Incondicional

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Based on Symphogear XV Ep 02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Nunca olvides que aquí estoy yo para ti,Sostendré tu peso cuando no puedas seguir.Siempre puedes contar conmigo,No te dejaré caer...
Kudos: 3





	Incondicional

Delicadamente sus dedos recorrían el sendero impuesto por aquellos cabellos extremadamente alaciados. Suspiró ante el momentáneo alivio de saber que su contraria finalmente había sido capaz de sucumbir ante el cansancio y conseguir algo de descanso. El tiempo invertido para el regreso de la Diva de todos, Kazanari Tsubasa, sin duda había dejado un cansancio tremendo sobre la misma; pero para nada se comparaba con el cansancio mental que le vino tras el ataque de otra de las alquimistas residentes de los Iluminados de Baviera. Maria estaba bastante consciente del golpe psicológico que se le había dado a la menor con este suceso.

Cien mil personas perdieron la vida en un santiamén a pesar de los esfuerzos que hicieron por salvarlos, eso era algo que difícilmente podría olvidar así pasaran diez años de repente. Las personas a las que se enfrentaban esta vez llevaban el placer de la masacre en cada pizca de su ser. Lo intuyó por la manera en que aquella pequeña alquimista con orejas de lobo trató con Kirika y Shirabe, pero con lo de esta chica con alas de murciélago… simplemente no estaban listas para ello. No tenía problema en declarar que se había sensibilizado más de lo que había hecho anteriormente, porque a final de cuentas, eso era lo que le caracterizaba como ser humano. Lo que le preocupaba era justamente la persona que había caído dormida entre sus brazos, quien —contrario a lo que se pensase— tenía un exceso de empatía y el mal hábito de suprimir sus emociones.

Maria no lo negaría, hasta cierto punto, ella y Tsubasa eran demasiado similares. Ambas siempre determinadas a luchar, incluso si dentro de sí estuviesen en colapso. Aquello podría cambiar dentro de poco, quizá.

Aún si aquella alquimista no declaraba que su objetivo era Tsubasa, para Maria ya era obvio que lo era. ¿A quién más le golpearía tan duro algo así?

Su presencia fue algo inesperado que claramente no estuvo dentro de los planes de sus contrincantes, que fue tanto perjudicial como funcional. Con dos usuarias el riesgo de pérdidas disminuía considerablemente, pero tratándose de Maria misma se despertaba una vena sensible en el interior de la centinela, y Maria lo sabía. Cuando los Alca-Noises comenzaron a descender, no pasó desapercibida para ella la mirada de terror absoluto que portaba Tsubasa en su dirección; la conocía lo suficiente incluso para comprender el recuerdo que había sido evocado y lo que más le preocupaba: perder nuevamente a una compañera preciada… o quizá algo más, no estaba muy segura al respecto.

El sentido de lealtad y devoción que Tsubasa tenía hacia sus compañeros podía abrumar a veces a quienes no estuvieran acostumbrados a él. La pérdida de Kanade dejó en ella una herida que todavía no terminaba de sanar en su totalidad y un miedo constante a perder a las personas —y las cosas— que más le importaban en la vida, hecho que también se cernía con la tan tóxica relación que Tsubasa tenía con su familia y el ambiente en el que había crecido. Kanade le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas ser valiente, seguir sus pasiones y ser fiel a ella misma; enseñanzas mismas que se distorsionaron por un tiempo y que actualmente podrían ponerla en peligro. Maria no vivió de primera mano la situación de la posible pérdida de Hibiki por el cáncer de reliquia, pero si le tocó experimentar el papel de doncella en peligro un par de veces y no había sido del todo agradable. Maria había podido ver una faceta de Tsubasa qué si bien era reconfortante, también tenía algo de preocupante.

Cuando Phara la atacó en Londres fue que pudo ver por primera vez aquella fiera expresión, decidida a cualquier cosa para proteger a sus camaradas. En la explosión de Chateau, contó Tsubasa misma que por un momento perdió la motivación a seguir, motivo por el cual abandonó su espada enterrándola en el concreto antes de retomar su posición como la fuerza del grupo; una pequeña etapa de duelo, lo describió. Meses atrás, cuando recién comenzaba el asunto con Saint-Germain, Maria volvió a ver ese lado feroz que vio de Tsubasa en Londres mientras caían del avión y ella nuevamente era incapaz de usar un gear, así mismo fue también la primera persona que le recibió cuando recuperó la consciencia después de aquel ataque de Adam que casi las vuelve historia, y que no dudó en decirle lo preocupada que se encontraba con el experimento para encontrar la pieza faltante para la creación del Linker escondida dentro de su subconsciente, brindándole su apoyo aunque su misión la llevase lejos de donde estaba.

El vínculo que había entre Tsubasa y Maria era diferente al que tenían con las demás, afortunadamente todavía no era tan notorio, o Maria no tenía duda en que las volverían la debilidad de la otra. Tsubasa se preocupaba por todas sus compañeras, y eso quedó demostrado en distintas ocasiones. Dentro de las seis, Maria era a quien más miedo parecía tener la Kazanari de perder, la ferocidad y la rapidez con la que reaccionaba lo denotaban en cada ocasión. Desde el primer momento habían congeniado de maravilla, entonces cuando comenzaron abrirse con la otra, su lazo se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo. Maria sabía cosas de Tsubasa que incluso la misma Tsubasa podría desconocer y viceversa, por eso la conexión que había entre ambas a la hora de la batalla o de la sincronización era tan fuerte. Ponerle un nombre al vínculo que les unía era lo más complejo, porque ninguna tenía la experiencia suficiente como para entender por qué se sentían tan egoístas con respecto a la otra, por qué las miradas y las sonrisas eran tan prolongadas, o por qué tenían esta necesidad de estar juntas las veinticuatro siete; pero tampoco tenían la necesidad inmediata de definirlo todo en ese momento. Continuar con esa manera tan pacífica y ligera en la que funcionaba su relación les parecía a ambas lo más habitual, y no necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo mediante palabras para continuar con aquella dinámica tan única entre ellas que lo hacía un tanto diferente a la relación que tuvo alguna vez con Amou Kanade.

Kanade no tuvo problema alguno de volverse el completo pilar de Tsubasa, y aunque Maria a veces desempeñaba ese papel, reconocía que había veces que ella igual necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, es allí cuando Tsubasa aparecía y le permitía ser lo más inocente e infantil que necesitara en ese momento. Entre ambas estaba la certeza de que una podría caer, pero sería sujetada por la otra, por lo que ambas podrían volar al mismo tiempo con la entera confianza la una sobre la otra. Ambas sanaban sus heridas y se apoyaban cuando se sentían más vulnerables.

Tsubasa anteriormente lo había hecho, y por eso le correspondía ahora a Maria ser el temple de la Kazanari ante las olas negras que estaban por venir.

Cuando el helicóptero llegó con sus demás compañeras, Tsubasa se encerró en su coraza de "no pasa nada, yo lo puedo todo" hasta que el momento de estar a solas finalmente llegara. No pronunció palabra alguna, y el ambiente era tan pesado que incluso Kirika y Hibiki decidieron conservar el silencio. El comandante entendió que no sería el momento adecuado para charlar acerca de lo sucedido, y con una sola mirada, Maria supo lo que Tsubasa quería. Se despidió de las menores Zababa, deseándoles una buena noche a todos y disfrazó su visita a la habitación de la peli-azul. En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada, unos brazos se aferraron a ella con fuerza, se trataba de ella y su excesiva necesidad de recibir un abrazo acompañado de palabras de aliento que le hagan recobrar la esperanza que está por perderse. Maria se había percatado de que esa era la principal función que desempeñaba dentro del grupo, en palabras frías: _"debía de mantener a la fortaleza de los Kazanari en el lado correcto"_. Era un poco pesado y poco leal si se pensaba acerca de ello. Afortunadamente ella no lo hacía siguiendo esa orden, ella verdaderamente se preocupaba por Tsubasa e independientemente de la posición que ocupara, le brindaría el apoyo que necesitara.

Fue de esta manera en que, entre susurros, Maria se encargó de consolar a la portadora del Ame no Habakiri mientras su llanto lleno de tristeza, frustración y coraje parecía no ser capaz de detenerse. "Estoy aquí" es lo que más le recitó, porque esto era lo que a Tsubasa más la calmaba, saber que en todo momento sería capaz de contar con ella. Porque quizá Maria no fuese igual de fuerte que ella (físicamente hablando), pero emocionalmente, era la única persona capaz de ponerla en orden; y esa era la razón por la que Tsubasa consideraba que la Cadenzavna era superior a ella no solamente por la edad.

Pronto, todo no sería más que un mal recuerdo que sería superado, de eso quería convencerse, porque conocía la fuerza de la centinela y sabía de primera mano que Tsubasa no era de rendirse por más que todo pintara en su contra, porque conocía el poder que la esperanza era capaz de brindar. El objetivo final de las alquimistas era debilitarla, pero no resultaría, porque Maria estaría siempre allí, devolviéndola al sendero que tanto luchó por seguir, como había estado haciendo en el último tiempo.

Persistirían y vencerían. Lo podía presentir. No importaba si se reducían a cenizas, su canción siempre perduraría.

Besó la frente de Tsubasa con cariño, y con la sonrisa que aquellos pensamientos positivos provocaron, dejó descansar a la menor sobre su cama y se puso de pie con la intención de abandonar la habitación. Ya había hecho suficiente, Tsubasa no necesitaba más de ella por el momento, se encontraba perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

—Buenas noches—Murmuró acariciando su mejilla y dejando caer los cabellos que enmarcaban aquel rostro tan fino.

—No te vayas todavía—Pidió Tsubasa sosteniendo a Maria por la mano, para el desconcierto de la misma, se suponía que ella estaba dormida—Quédate un rato más.

—Ya es tarde Tsubasa, en algún momento debo irme a dormir.

—Duerme conmigo.

Sus ojos cían observaron aquella mirada índigo que le miraba con resquicios de miedo. Sus labios dejaron salir un suspiro y silenciosamente firmó su derrota.

—A veces resultas estar más consentida que Kirika con Shirabe—Bromeó mientras se hacía campo en la cama tamaño matrimonial, conscientes de que quizá estarían un poco apretujadas al ser ambas de prominente estatura.

—No te molesta, ¿o sí?

Maria sonrió y rozó su nariz con la suya mientras le cubría con la frazada. Tsubasa se sonrojó ante esto.

—Nunca lo haría, boba.

—A veces sueles ser demasiado audaz.

—No más que cierta Sakimori que conozco. Ahora andá a dormir, mañana será otro día.

Tsubasa asintió con una tenue sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos, viéndose totalmente relajada después de eso. No importaba que tratara de hacer aquella alquimista con ella, sabía que mientras Maria estuviera junto a ella de esa manera, siempre sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a su cordura.


End file.
